By the light of the moon
by bookfreak13
Summary: Meet Taniyama Mai, a princess who loves her people. Meet Shibuya Kazuya, an unsocial scholar. Then add in several excited maids and two rude-but-friendly royals and you've got a major problem! Please R&R! NOW COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I hope you will like the idea of this story!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

By the light of the moon

Taniyama Mai. Your average princess. With short brown hair and big brown eyes, she is just an average girl who would do anything to help her people.

Shibuya Kazuya. An unsocial researcher. With medium length black hair and amazingly good looks he would do anything to avoid people. At least, until that fateful day when a mere princess changed him.

--

"Lady Mai! You must wake up!" A voice made the brown haired girl's eyes open. It was her faithful servant Marie.

"Yes, yes. I'm up, I'm up." She replied and sat up rubbing sleep from her eyes. "What is the matter, Marie?" She asked, seeing the look of despair on Marie's face.

"Lord Takigawa Houshou and his wife-to-be Lady Matsuzaki Ayako have arrived and you weren't there to greet them!" Marie squealed in dismay. Mai groaned. They were very important people and it was very rude not to greet guests.

"Oh man. How will I get myself out of this one?" Mai wondered and Marie yanked her out of her warm bed.

"Come now. I shall dress you and we shall give them a proper greeting with an apology." Marie walked up to Mai's closet and pulled on the doors. They opened with no fuss and colors of all kind greeted their eyes.

"How about this nice purple one?" Marie pulled out a purple dress with sleek sleeves but with a flouncing skirt. Mai glanced at it and nodded. She was too busy thinking of an excuse for this morning.

'Just saying 'Sorry but I accidentally slept in' would not go down very well... but it's the best I have!' Mai thought as Marie lifted off her night dress and slipped on the purple garment. There was a knock on the door right as Mai stuck her head through the top.

"Excuse me but Lady Ayako would like to talk to Lady Mai." Mai's elderly maid said through the door and Marie fixed Mai's gown with an air of expertise. You didn't get a job as a royal maid without knowing anything.

"Yes, send her in. Lady Mai is ready now." Marie bowed as the doors opened to reveal a very pretty woman with red hair and even redder lips. The amount of make-up on the Lady's face surprised Mai.

"G-Good morning, Lady Ayako. I am very sorry that I was not present to greet you this morning. I was... um... sleeping." Mai finished lamely. She wasn't a very good liar anyway.

"Yeah, well, your food sure better be good or I'm leaving. Anyway I came to talk to you about the sleeping arrangements." Ayako rudely addressed Mai.

"Y-Yes? Is something the matter?" Mai asked, pushing down her anger at being talked to in such a rude way.

"Uh, yeah! There's only one bed in a room I'm forced to share with _him_." Ayako glared at Mai who took a frightened step back.

"Well, are you two not engaged? I don't see the problem..." Mai started and Ayako's face flushed.

"Y-yes we are but... I can't share a room with him yet! T-That's for our wedding night..." She said blushing and holding her cheeks in her hands embarrassedly. Mai grinned. THe older Lady was acting like a school girl with a crush.

"I see. Marie, please take Lady Ayako and her belongings to a different room. Is the one next to the Lord's open?" She asked the elderly maid and she nodded. Marie and the elderly maid bowed and left them.

"Thank you." Ayako smiled to Mai before leaving. Mai smiled and collapsed on to her bed as soon as she disappeared.

"I'm so tired!" She whined. Mai frowned but sat up. 'I still have to talk to Lord Houshou about this morning. I sure look forward to _that_...' She thought sarcastically before she stood to find the Lord.

--

"Excuse me, Lord Houshou? It's Lady Mai. May I talk with you?" She asked after knocking on the door. It opened momentarily to reveal a tall brown haired man with a gruff look.

"Yes? Oh well, aren't you a cutie. Where's Lady Mai?" The man looked past Mai and down the hall in search for the princess.

"Um, I am Mai." Mai said and tried not to show her anger at him. The man looked at her and whistled.

"Oh... I see. Well, you can't judge a book by its cover, I guess. I am Lord Houshou." The gruff man smiled and made a sweeping bow. Mai took a step back.

'_This_ is Lord Houshou?! And he's telling _me_ not to judge a book by its cover...?' Mai sighed and stood up straight.

"I am here to formally apologize for this morning. I was thoughtless and slept in instead of greeting you. Please forgive me." Mai curtseyed and smiled at the Lord.

"Heh, well kid, it happens to everyone but don't let it happen again. See ya!" And he closed the door in her face.

'What is with these guests?! This is going to be one crazy month...' Mai thought and started to look for Marie to get her schedule for the day. It didn't take long.

"Mai! Mai! I-I mean, Lady Mai!" Marie shouted while running to her at top speed. Mai braced herself.

"My Lady! Who was that _handsome_ man?!" Marie asked giggling. Mai looked at her strangely.

"Lord Houshou." She replied and Marie gasped.

"Oh...really..." She said and looked down sadly. Mai burst out laughing.

"Oh come on. There has to be another guy out there for you! Who do you have your eye on now?" Mai asked trying to cheer up her only real friend. As a princess she has to be wary of whom she trusts, but Mai would trust Marie with her life.

"Well, there is this one guy..." She started and instantly went red-faced. Mai pressed her for details.

"It would be better if we just checked him out ourselves! He's always at the library!" Marie pulled Mai toward the large castle library completely unaware of the doomed fate of the two people she was about to introduce.

* * *

A/N: Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Please review! And I'm glad that people are liking the story.

Disclaimer: I own the idea and that's basically it.

* * *

By the light of the moon

Mai was being dragged to the library by her best friend and servant, Marie.

"Wait, Marie! Who is the guy? Why do you like him? Have you talked to him before?" Mai asked question after question but Marie refused to give her an answer.

"I'll show him to you." She said and pulled her into the large doors that held the library.

From floor to ceiling were books, books, and more books. Millions of volumes of dictionaries and encyclopedias as well as fictional books that took you on an adventure or found your true love. Leather bound books as well as just paper bound by string. It was said that the Taniyama library was the one of the best in the world.

"This place is huge. How will we find him?" Mai pointed out and Marie held a finger to her lips.

"I know where he studies." She said.

"Oh, so he's a scholar?" Mai asked but was replied with silence and a tug on the sleeve. Marie pulled Mai through the maze of books to a far, dark corner in the back. Small lamps sat in special holders to keep the library from going up in flames. A lamp was lit in on a desk and a boy sat there with his back to the girls.

"Ok, his name I'm not sure about but he is really good-looking. I wish I had the courage to talk to him but that's why I brought you here!" Marie accidentally said the last bit a little louder than library level.

"If all you're here to do is talk, then leave." A cold voice came from the corner and the girls looked to see a very handsome boy glaring at them.

"S-Sorry... um..." Mai trailed off, wanting to know his name. The boy sighed and looked back at his book.

"Shibuya. Shibuya Kazuya." He muttered and Mai grinned in triumph. She knew his name.

"I'm sorry for disturbing you Kazuya. I shall take my leave. Come, Marie." Mai said and started to leave.

"B-But Lady Mai! Uh..." Marie started but a crash stopped her from trying to convince Mai to stay and watch Kazuya more.

"Lady Mai? _You're_ the princess?!" Kazuya had knocked over his chair in his haste to stand. He studied Mai with a well-trained eye.

"Yes, I am. Is there something wrong?" Mai replied, standing straight and tall. She tried to match the intensity of Kazuya's stare.

"..." He just continued looking at her.

"You might have good looks abut that's about it." Mai said quietly to herself. She didn't like being ignored.

"...You have good taste in men." Kazuya said with a smirk and Mai felt her face heat up.

"Humph!" And she left the library red-faced and angry. "What a total jerk! What a... narcissist! I'm calling him Naru from now on!" Mai declared in her anger and Marie started laughing.

The two girls walked, laughing, back to Mai's large room.

--

"Excuse me? Hello?" Mai turned her head at the sound of her door opening. It was Lady Ayako.

"Yes? Lady Ayako, may I help you?" Mai asked and stood up from her stop. She and Marie were relaxing with a cup of tea.

"Yes, you see, my Lady, some of my things have gone missing." Ayako addressed Mai formally and Mai thought there was something deeper.

"You can tell me anything, you know. Let's be friends... Ayako." Mai said addressing her with familiarity and a bright smile. Ayako blushed.

"You are one adorable princess. I got a note that said if I don't treat you with more respect the, um, belongings that they took would be placed where everyone can see them." Ayako explained and her cheeks flushed with color again.

"And those belongings are...? No, wait, let me guess. Your undergarments." Mai said, not wishing to place her new friend in an uncomfortable position.

"..." Ayako nodded after a moment's hesitation. No one noticed the dark look in Marie's eyes.

-

"Erm... Lady Mai? I have a problem." This time it was Lord Houshou who was knocking on Mai's door and disturbing her tea.

"Yes, what is it? No, wait, let me guess. Your undergarments were stolen and there was a note saying to be more polite to me?" Mai asked acting all happy and chipper but inside was worried.

"Uh, actually... yes, my Lady. How did you...?" He asked and Mai smiled and stepped aside to show Ayako sitting at her tea table.

"The very same thing happened to me. How odd..." Ayako frowned into her cup of warm brown liquid. Houshou entered Mai's room to hear the whole story.

"I have no idea what could have caused this. If I find out who did this I will have them fired." Mai said determinedly. A look of horror passed over Marie's face before she quickly stood up and ran from the room.

"M-Marie?!" Mai yelled and started to run after her but was held back by Ayako.

"Did you see her face? She looked scared when you said that you'd fire the culprit. Hey, wasn't she there when I talked to you this morning?" Ayako asked after a pause.

"And then she was there when I talked to Lord Houshou. She was hiding, I think." Mai said and added in after seeing Houshou's confused face.

"Maybe you should talk to her..." Ayako said, knowing that the servant girl was a good friend of Mai. Houshou nodded.

"A-Alright. Maybe she went to her room. Or the library..." Mai said softly, trying to deny the fact that her best friend had done those misdeeds. She walked out of her room and on a spur-of-the-moment decision, walked towards the library.

"Marie?" She whispered as she walked among the aisles of books. Marie was no where in sight.

"Why must you disturb the peace of the library two times in one day?" A snide voice asked Mai from behind. She turned around and saw Naru (a.k.a. Kazuya) behind her.

"Have you seen Marie?" She asked desperately. Naru shook his head.

"No. I don't really 'see' anyone." He said and looked away from her. Mai was overcome with a feeling she didn't understand. Was it... sadness?

"You see me, don't you? I'll be your friend!" Mai shouted on an impulse. The library quieted. (The library was open to the public, even though it was located in the castle)

"You better keep your word." Naru said before turning and disappearing among the books.

'Oh what did I get myself into...?' Mai asked herself and went to a window to cool her flaming cheeks. She then noticed the staring people and realized that she could take advantage of the attention.

"I'm sorry but have any of you seen a girl about my age with light brown hair and big blue eyes and she's wearing a maid outfit." Mai described Marie and everyone shook their heads. Mai sighed and left the library, trying not to think about a certain dark-haired boy.

"L-Lady Mai?" Ayako appeared and pulled Mai aside and made her sit in one of the library chairs.

"We found Marie. She jumped off her balcony. I'm sorry, but she's dead."

* * *

A/N: (Gasp!) What a plot twist in only the second chapter?! Haha, maybe this will bring in more reviews... (I mean, over 80 views but only 3 reviews? Wow, you people are... dare, I say it, pathetic.)


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I know this sounds horrible but maybe I should insult you guys more often... I got many reviews! YAY!! Ok, I promise that I will never, ever insult you guys as long as you'll keep reviewing, deal?

Um... anyone ever see the movie 'Whisper of the Heart'? Anyone notice how similar it is to Ghost Hunt? (Ok, you've got a cute guy who makes fun of the heroine at first. A girl with short brown hair who's slightly oblivious and falls for said cute guy. The guy leaves for Italy at the end and doesn't Naru go to England at the end of the book? o.0... AND they both come back.)

Disclaimer: I'll stop my author's note here and allow you to read... I own my idea.

Oh and my email won't send me messages that I have reviews any more so I'm sorry, but I can't reply to everyone any more... (I really am sorry!)

* * *

By the light of the moon

Mai clasped her hands over her mouth to stifle the scream that was at the back of her throat. Tears fell down the side of her face and onto her lap, soaking the cloth.

"I-I'm so sorry, Mai." Ayako pulled the distressed princess into a friendly hug. Mai grabbed onto the older woman as though her life depended on it. She sobbed into the ruby red cloth of Ayako's dress and Ayako tried not to move.

"Why... I just... don't get it... Why?" Mai choked out and Houshou appeared around the corner.

"L-Lady Mai? Oh... I'm sorry." He siad and tried to give her a reassuring hug but Mai chose that time to pull away from Ayako. She raised her fists and made a determined face. One of those said fists hit Houshou in the face, sending him sprawling across the floor.

"S-Sorry." She apoligized then took her determined stance again. "I can't let Marie down! I have to live for her!" She declared and was 'shushed' by the occupants of the library. Mai made a face but pulled Ayako out of the library. The two ladies went down the hall to Mai's bedroom, followed by Houshou.

--

"H-Hello, my Lady. I am Kaori Nazuka. Um... I am to be your maid." A girl with light brown hair, a bright smile, and big green eyes introduced herself to Mai.

"Hello. Good afternoon. Please sit down." Mai smiled and gestured to the seat next to her. Despite the brilliant smiled fixed upon her face, Mai's tone was some-what icy.

"Y-Yes, ma'am." Kaori sat down right away. Mai waved away the woman who brought Kaori to her. She bowed and closed the doors.

"I want you to understand, I do not want you to get close to me. No one can replace Marie and so you shouldn't even try." Mai said, dropping the happy facade. Kaori nodded dutifully.

"I understand, but I want to be your friend anyway. I do not wish to take Miss Marie's place, she was a good friend of mine too, I want to be myself. I want to be your friend." Kaori said with determination and Mai found a real smile on her face.

"Ok then. Tell me about yourself and drop all this formality junk. When it's just us, just call me Mai. And I'll call you Kaori, ok?" Mai smiled and Kaori grinned as well.

--

"B-But, why are we sneaking up on him?" Kaori whispered into Mai's ear as the snuck into the dark confines of the library. Mai had told Kaori all about Naru and she commented lightly about how it might be interesting to meet the siad boy. Mai smiled at the excuse to see him again. For some reason, he was invading her mind, interrupting her sleep, and filling her heart with something she either didn't recognize or didn't want to recognize.

"Come on, you said yourself that you wanted to see him. Let's go! Besides he's my friend and what friend doesn't visit once in a while?" Mai winked and approached the familar table. But there was no one sitting at it.

"Is he invisible?" Kaori joked and Mai stuck out her tongue.

"This is where... I thought he..." Mai looked at the empty desk and frowned. It wasn't right.

"I moved my working place where noisy girls can't find it." His voice was smooth and emotionless as he teased. Mai turned around, her light blue dress twisting to keep up with her. Her face was in a bright smile and Kaori looked at him with a blush upon her cheeks.

"Naru! You're here." Mai exclaimed and Naru looked at her sharply.

"'Naru?' Where did you hear that?" He asked and Mai covered her mouth.

"Sorry... I just..." A blush creeped up and Mai failed with her words. Just how did he have this power over her? Why do words fail when she's around him?

"Fine, just leave." He said and walked down an aisle full of medical books. Mai quitely followed him gesturing for Kaori to follow. The maid sighed but followed none the less.

"Gosh, have you got a crush or what?" She whispered into Mai's ear and Mai stopped.

"N-No! It's nothing like that!" She stammered and Kaori grinned in triumph. Mai turned around and made for the enterance of the library.

"Mai... I thought we came this way." Kaori said pointing the opposite way that Mai was going.

"But I thought it was this way..." Mai said pointing. Kaori and her sighed.

"Rock, paper, sissors for the way?" Mai suggested and Kaori held out her hand in a fist.

"Rock, paper, sissors, shoot!" They chanted, moving the hands and Mai formed rock while Kaori formed paper.

"This way, then!" Kaori happily said and Mai reluctantly followed.

"Come on, how can paper beat rock? Paper is just so flimsy. I mean, you could throw a rock at someone and when they yell 'What's your problem?' you just say 'Oh, sorry. I thought your paper would protect you." She ranted and Kaori fought her giggles. Soon they were even more lost than before.

"I'm sorry Mai. I suppose you're way was right..." Kaori said and they tried to go the other way to escape. Mai led the way and soon they were hopelessly lost.

"I suppose we can't get any more lost can we?" Mai said sadly. She felt so pathetic, getting lost in her own library.

"Go that way. Don't make any turns." Naru appeared before them and pointed down an aisle to their right.

"N-Naru! Thanks." Mai bowed slightly, showing her respect for the man who probably saved their lives. (It was soon to be dinner and both girls had a mighty appetite by now.)

"..." The boy didn't respond but the light blush that was playing on his cheeks was not unnoticed by Kaori. Anxious to tell Mai, she pulled Mai down the aisle and they were soon outside the library. Mai heaved a heavy sigh and a couple sevants ran up to tell the exhausted girls that they were late to dinner.

"Ma- Lady Mai, I have something to tell you after dinner." Kaori was not about to delay their dinner for she was quite hungry. Mai nodded and they hurried to the dinning hall.

--

"Did he really?" Mai gasped and blushed herself after Kaori informed Mai of what she had seen. Mai giggled. "I must go back there more often." She said and Kaori smiled gently.

"Do you like him? As more than a friend?" She asked and Mai's face gave only the ripest tomato competition. Kaori giggled and Mai shot her question right back at her.

"Do you like him?" She asked sourly and Kaori shook her head.

"I don't think he's my type. I like the more loud, strong, and some what stupider men. They are fun to tease..." Kaori described her ideal man and Mai felt herself missing Marie. The two maids had similar tastes in men.

'Oh, Maire... why?' Kaori took notice of Mai's depression and tried to cheer her up.

"Mai! Where were you all day?" Ayako barged in and both girls jumped in fright.

"I-In the library. I kinda got lost..." She admitted and Ayako slapped a (well manicured) hand to her forehead.

"Only you, Mai. Only you." She said before patiently listening to Mai's tale.

"Why?" Mai asked after she finished. "You seemed sort of frantic when you came in." Ayako looked at her seriously.

"Another servant has been killed. But this was an obvious murder. So I'm thinking that Marie's death was a murder as well." Ayako said and Mai was gripped with fear.

"W-Who?" She asked and Ayako took on a thoughtful expression before answering.

"They say it's a girl by the name of Rin Nazuka." And Kaori sank to the floor.

"M-My little sister!" She whispered and started crying. "H-How was s-she killed?"

"Strangled then pushed from a balcony. The murder wepon was missing at the scene of the crime and this odd little note was beside the body." Ayako explained and gave the note to Mai.

"_Dearest Sister,_

_Please do not miss me or cry for me for I will be back soon. I am heading to grandmother's. I regret that I couldn't see you and you couldn't tell me about our Lady Mai. (I hear she's quite a slave-worker! Just kidding!) I will miss you dearly. And this was no accident. I might be killed because you are connected to our Lady Mai. I overheard a group of men talking about taking over the throne and I foolishly declared that you are the closest maiden to our princess. They will pursue me so I won't be staying long at Grammy's._

_They are here! Dearest sister, I lov._.."

Mai read the letter aloud and cried as she saw that the word was cut off in the middle. She was, no doubt, killed by the men. Kaori wiped her eyes and took the letter.

"I must stay strong for my dear sister. Lady Mai, please I must go to her funeral." Kaori pleaded and Mai smiled back at her maid.

"Of course, but take some guards with you. If they killed your sister they may go after you as well. I don't think I could bare the thought of getting another new maid." Mai joked and Kaori nodded. The somber girl stood and ran to her room to pack.

"Mai, this is a problem. What are you going to do about it?" Ayako asked seriously.

"I don't know, Ayako. I just don't know." Mai said looking out her window across the lands of people she loved. She drew the curtains and fell into a fit-full slumber.

* * *

A/N: Just an interesting fact: Kaori Nazuka is Mai's voice actor in the anime. Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hmmm, I don't really have anything to say but I love my reviews. (passes out large cookies to everyone)

Disclaimer: I own the idea and Marie, Kaori, and any other characters that are not in Ghost Hunt

* * *

By the light of the moon

When Mai awoke, she notice something was wrong. Slowly, she sat up and surveyed her room. Nothing appeared out of the ordinary but Mai's intuition was telling her otherwise.

"Mai!" Houshou burst through her doors and Mai nearly fell from her bed in suprise. He was dressed in like a monk and Mai looked at him a bit oddly.

"What's up with the clothes?" She asked and Houshou blushed lightly.

"Oh... didn't I tell you? I'm a handsome monk as well as a handsome Lord. Anyway, that's not the issue. I'm been doing exorcisms undercover ever since Marie died because I suspected foul play and..." Houshou stopped at the rising of Mai's eyebrow.

"Oh, really?" She said sarcastically.

"Ok, ok. I took on a jobs ever since this morning but I overheard something while driving out a pesky spirit." Houshou started and told Mai exactly what he saw.

-_Flashback-_

_"Don't worry, ma'am. The spirit won't know what hit him." Houshou assured a worried looking woman. She nodded and walked over to her husband who was half indoors and hlaf ourdoors talking to someone._

_"Don't worry, an oppertunity will come. Will the sister go to the funeral? ...Guards? No way." The man shook his head in disbelief at what the other man told him. Houshou closed one eye and pretened to concentrate. He listened to the conversation intently._

_"Yes. I heard about that... the royal ball. The little brat won't close her doors to anyone so we can easily infiltrate the castle." He nodded to the other man and said a goodbye. Houshou grinned and easily got rid of the spirit._

_"There ma'am. I finished. I will take my leave now." Houshou bowed and started to leave._

_"Y-Yes. Please, take this. It's the least we could do for you." The woman held out a bag with several small coins in it. Houshou shook his head and grinned._

_"First time's free!" He delcared and was bombarded with requests. He took a while to cleanse the spirit crazy town._

_"Man, at this rate, I won't get back til lunch." He whined to himself and started down the road to the castle._

_-End flashback-_

"But some couple stopped and gave me a ride so that's why I'm here now." Houshou said proudly. Mai looked thoughtfully at her walls.

"The royal ball isn't until next month. I wonder if they'll kill any others before that... Why are they trying to do this?" Mai asked no one in particular.

"Some people desire more power than others." A voice startled Mai and Houshou stepped protectively between the speaker and the princess.

"N-Naru!" Mai exclaimed in happiness as she saw the face of the speaker. Naru stood in her doorway, his intense gaze on Mai.

"I can help." He stated simply and Mai gaped at him in reply.

"How so?" Houshou asked and Naru looked away.

"We trick them into thinking that Mai is alone." Naru started.

"'Mai'? You're awfully familiar with her boy." Houshou narrowed his eyes and Mai walked over to the black clad boy.

"He's my friend. Now, please continue." Mai looked at Naru with hope shining in her big brown eyes.

"We trick them then capture them and make them reveal their plans. Then we prevent the plans from happening." Naru said and avoided looking Mai in the eye.

"That's brilliant!" The oblivious girl exclaimed and threw her arms around the unsuspecting boy. He nearly fell under the sudden weight gain, but he (unconsiously) held on to her and managed to stay upwright. Mai giggled and hugged him.

"Would you let go now?" He said and Mai shook her head.

"Let me go first." She replied and looked into his deep blue eyes. She felt like she was drowning in the blue orbs when she was roughly pulled away.

"Kids these days..." Houshou muttered holding onto Mai by her arm.

"Ow. Hey, that hurt." She said and jerked her arm away from the older man.

"Sorry." He muttered and glared at Naru. Naru met his glare with a icy one of his own.

"You could cut the tension with a knife." Mai said and made a slicing movement with her hand. Both men looked at her for a moment and she blushed.

"I'm leaving." Naru said and turned on his heel.

"Wait!" She called after him and started to run after him but Houshou held her back.

"He's suspicious. Don't stay around him for too long." Houshou warned and Mai waved the warning away.

"Why? He's my friend." Mai stated before running down the hall after the antisocial boy.

"Naru, why do you stay in here so much?" Mai asked following Naru's every move in the library. He pulled a few books here and there and was now sitting at his old desk reading.

"I wish to be smart. Perhaps the reason you're so... _you_ is because you rarely read." Naru said, his eyes never even faltering in his fast reading pace. Mai huffed and sat down in a chair next to his.

"..." She sighed and rested he head on her arms. The princess gazed at the man beside her and blushed unknowingly.

'Wow, he's so good looking. And he's smart. Wow... he's perfect. I wonder of he likes me...? Ohmygosh! What am I thinking? There's no way he would like a plain girl like me! Well, besides the fact I'm a princess. Augh! Why do I care if he likes me or not? Do... Do I like him?...' Mai's blush deepened at the thought.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" Naru asked, shattering Mai's thoughtful state. She shot straight up and stammered incoherent sentences.

"I think I'll be going..." She said after calming down slightly. She turned to leave when a hand caught her sleeve.

"Would you go to the ball with me?" Naru asked looking Mai shamelessly in the face. Mai blushed and nodded shyly.

"Uh...'Kay." Mai gently jerked her sleeve free and ran to her room with a large blush adoring her face.

* * *

A/N: Reviews are greatly appreciated!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I'm sorry if this really sucks. I rewrote it twice... Thank you all for your reviews.

Disclaimer: Nuttin' to say... but I have to say that I never really have been in love so sorry if Ayako's descripion is weird...

* * *

By the light of the moon

Mai rolled around in her sleep. She couldn't get comfortable no matter how much she tried. One person kept popping into her mind.

'Naru...'

--

Early that next morning, Mai gave up on sleep. She crawled out of her bed, taking her blankets with her, and walked to her window seat. Pearching herself upon the pillowed seat, Mai looked out across her country. The sun was just peeking out from behind the mountains in the distance and Mai smiled, commiting the image to memory and thinking that the beauty reminded her of a certain person...

'Why must my thoughts always return to Naru? I just don't understand...' Mai pulled her knees to her chest and rested her head upon them. Slowly, she lost her grip on her consciousness.

--

"Mai, wake up, sweetie." A woman's voice pulled Mai from her sleepless state. Looking up at the speaker, Mai rubbed her eyes to try to erase any evidence of her lack of sleep. She saw redish hair and smiled weakly.

"Hello, Ayako. Is something the matter?" She asked polietly. Ayako took notice of her sleepy state and answered slowly.

"Mai, you slept through breakfast and almost lunch. Come, if we hurry, we might make it on time." Ayako pulled her from the saftey of her window seat and helped her get dressed. Ayako chose a lilac dress with many various sizes of matching ribbons. Mai let her dress her seeing as she was still extremely tired.

"Ayako, do you love Houshou?" Mai asked suddenly. Ayako paused in trying the ribbon in the back as a final touch. She quickly tied it in a big flourish and stepped back to admire her work.

"...Yes. I do. But I don't want him to know. Houshou would probably brag about it... But yes, I love him..." Ayako blushed and answered slowly, not for Mai's sake this time, but for her own.

"What does it feel like to be in love?" Mai asked, hoping to find some insight as to why she felt so oddly towards Naru.

"At first, I couldn't form a coherent sentence around him. But after I came to know my feelings I became more confortable. Still... when I see him, I feel... fluttery and light. It's rather hard to describe..." Ayako closed her eyes and smiled at the memories that she had thought she'd forgotten.

"Wow..." Mai whispered the word so quietly that even Ayako could not hear. 'That's almost my exact feelings... Does this mean I'm in l-love with Naru?' She blushed a deep red at the thought.

--

"Naru?" Mai wandered through the bookshelves looking for the man she thought she loved. She was surprised to find a window door that lead to a good sized balcony. Gently pushing on the handle, Mai opened the door and was greeted with a scene that scared her.

A large man wearing all black was chokeing Naru at the edge of the balcony. Naru was resisting and trying to escape but his small frame could not overpower the large man.

"NARU!" Mai screamed and rushed forward. The man let Naru go almost instantly and turned to look at the interrupter. It was like it was in slow motion for Mai as they made eye contact. His masked face glared at her with narrowed eyes and he jumped backwards off the balcony.

"Ack..." Naru fell to his knees to try to catch his breath. Mai rushed to aid him trying to forget the creepy look in the man's eyes.

"Are you alright? What on earth happened?" Mai asked getting on her knees and helping Naru stand. He was slightly dependent on her for some balance.

"I was attacked, obviously. I was in the library and he knocked me out and tried to kill me out here. Luckily, I woke up while he was trying to force me over the railing." Naru said gruffly, not at all happy about the event that had happened.

"I don't want you to be alone from now on. I set a guard to stay with-" She started thinking of ways to keep Naru safe when he stopped suddenly and jerked his arm away from her.

"No." He spat the word at Mai and stumbled into the library, leaving a hurt and confused Mai in his wake.

--

"I thought you said that they wouldn't attack until the ball?!" Mai yelled at Houshou who looked quite suprised when she explained what happened to Naru.

"I said no such thing. Perhaps it is best for all of your close friends to have a guard or something? I could protect Ayako and maybe you should stick with Naru and have a guard with you..." Houshou thoughtfully put a finger to his chin.

"And who would protect you?" Ayako said sarcastically and Mai giggled. Houshou took a moment for the sentence to make sense before he protested loudly.

"Excuse me, Miss Kaori has just returned." A guard poked his head in and informed the group. Mai's face lit up in excitement.

--

"...And that's all that you missed." Mai explained to Kaori, who was sitting with her mouth wide open in shock.

"And you didn't take that oppertunity to get closer to Naru?" She asked teasingly. Mai glared at her, a blush staining her usually pale cheeks. Kaori shook her head at the girl while grinning.

"Mai." A voice stopped the two girls from the fighting. Mai blushed harder when she saw it was Naru.

"Yes? Is there um, something wrong?" Mai gulped, her mouth suddenly becoming dry. Naru stepped aside to show them Houshou.

"Yo." He smiled a the girls.

"Why is he following me?" Naru bluntly asked. Mai couldn't look him in the eye.

"You need protection if you get attacked again." Mai said and Naru sighed.

"Don't concern yourself with my welfare. I have protection." Naru said and turned on his heel and left. Mai felt helpless.

"Please, Houshou follow him until we can be sure he has protection." Mai pleaded and Houshou nodded.

"Leave it to me." He said before running after the sulking boy.

--

"Mai, let us spy on him. Maybe we can decide then if he has protection or not." Kaori grinned evily and Mai was shocked at the shamelessness of the idea.

"I can't... W-We can't... Kaori!" She whined but the maid took no notice and pulled Mai toward the library. Mai was hit with a nauseating feeling of deja vu.

--

The two girls opened books and relaxed, leaning against the bookshelves as their eyes mulled over the pages, not taking in any words. Their eyes were really on the lone boy in the library, reading up on a topic that neither girls knew of.

"What's the target doing now?" Kaori asked quietly. Mai rolled her eyes and gave her a sarcastic look.

"You're kidding me right? You asked that not even a minute ago." Mai returned her face to the book, but her eyes roaming over the face of man she loved.

"You've fallen hard." Kaori commented.

"Maybe..." Mai muttered in reply. Kaori smiled and looked into her book.

"T-The target's moving." Mai whispered, stuttering in excitement. Naru had replaced the book in it's proper place and walked in a direction away from the girls. They followed slowly, at a pace close enough to see him clearly but far enough for him to not notice his stalkers.

"Let's go." Mai said following Naru down a hallway that led out of the library. Their adventure was just beginning.

* * *

A/N: Seriously, this was extremely difficult to write. I had almost no inspiration. Sorry if it's bad again!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I actually re-read the last chapter and I was actually pleased with it. And the new Coldplay fueled my burst of inspiration so GO BUY THE CD!! It's amazing.

Disclaimer: (in an odd French accent) I own ze idea and my characters. I do not own ze Ghost Hunt characters.

* * *

By the light of the moon

"Mai, wait up. He's going to fast for us so let's just wait for him to come back." Kaori bent over her knees, panting from exhaustion. Soon after entering the hallway, Naru had picked up his pace to one where Mai and Kaori had to walk fast and, occasionally, run to keep up.

"No way. I want to know what's going on." Mai said and glaced around a corner to find their 'target'. He was just entering a door. Mai ran up to the door and pushed her back against the wall and leaned in try and peek inside.

"What's wrong with you?!" Naru's voice made Mai freeze and settle for listening instead of peeking.

"Whatever do you do mean, my dear boy?" A snide voice quipped and Naru growled.

"You tried to kill me. That was not part of the agreement." Mai's eyes widened.

'What...?' She thought and swallowed hard.

"The agreement was to get me in the castle and I'll kill those close to the princess and eventually the princess. As I understand it, you are close to the princess." The snide voice became serious and threatening. Naru made a sarcastic laugh.

"I could kill her anytime I want to. You've got to get the Lord and Lady and the pesky maid out of the way. The princess is the easiest target." Naru smirked and Mai felt her heart breaking into millions of tiny pieces. Footsteps sent her scrambling down the hall.

"Mai, what-" Mai grabbed Kaori's arm and quickly pulled the girl down the hall and away from the men. Mai refused to cry until she was alone.

"Shush. They are coming." Mai muttered and Kaori gave her a puzzling look.

"Turn here. Mai, who are 'they'?" Kaori asked as they turned the corner and Mai cursed her carelessness.

"I'll explain later. Now which way?" Mai asked as they came to the end of the hall. It split into a left and right hallway. Kaori closed her eyes and thought.

"...I don't remember!" She muttered after a bit and Mai janked her to the right hallway and continued running.

--

"What is it Kazuya?" The man asked following the younger boy down the hall. Kazuya came to the split and looked down the hallway that led to the library.

"Hmmm, I thought I heard voices. Perhaps I was wrong." And he retracted his head from the left side of the split.

--

"M-Mai, are we outside? I think we took a wrong turn." Kaori clutched onto Mai's sleeve as the continued down the right hallway. The air had become cold and damp. The walls seemed to have turned into bushes.

"I have no idea anymore. About where we are... about Naru..." Mai said sadly. Kaori turned to look at her sharply.

"What does that mean?" She asked and Mai told her what she heard. Kaori had a surprised look upon her face that was quickly replaced with anger. "How could he? He's betraying his country and his princess."

"What? 'His' princess? Yeah, I don't think so." Mai said unhappily and sassily. The two girls heard a noise that sounded like the rustling of leaves.

"W-What was that?" Kaori and Mai asked at the same time and held onto each other. The rustling sounded closer the next time they heard it and the two girls shut their eyes in fear.

"Mai? Kaori? What are you girls doing here?" Mai's eyes fluttered open at the familar voice. Houshou stood in front of the girls wearing his monk clothes.

"I-We-Uh..." Mai stuttered and stammered her sentences in her confusion. Houshou chuckled and took a hand of both girls and pulled them back into the hall from which they came.

"It's alright. This way to the main enterance." Houshou said. Mai hesitantly followed with Kaori right beside her.

--

"I've lived here all my life and I've never even known of those hallways." Mai said, relaxing after the hard day in her room. Kaori nodded grimly.

"I still can't believe Naru." She muttered and Mai felt her chest throbbing in pain.

"Huh? What about Naru?" Houshou asked from a chair in the corner. He was allowed to stay on the condition of staying out of the way. Kaori and Mai glanced at each other and Mai frowned.

"I'll tell him..." Kaori said quietly and she retold what she'd heard from Mai. Houshou's face betrayed his emotions as it was full of suprise and some hurt.

"I thought he was our friend..." He muttered and cast his glance away.

"What do we do...?" Mai wondered aloud.

--

"Kazuya, I can't kill them all by myself. I need your help. You said you were friends with them." Kazuya turn at the voice and nodded curtly at his orders.

"Do it inconspicously. Leave no clues. Start easy, do the maid." Naru nodded agian and the speaker disappeared into the darkness between the rows of books.

--

"Mai! What should I do?" Kaori ran into the princess's room and collapsed on her bed. Mai looked at the girl with confusion. "Naru asked me out to dinner. I think it's a trap but I said yes automatically..." Kaori confessed.

"What?" Mai said disbelievingly. 'Why would Naru ask _her_ out?' She thought seething with jealousy.

"I think I'll mysteriously catch a cold. Mai, will you tell him I can't go? Please?" Kaori pleaded and Mai, still a little jealous, nodded and left.

--

'What is up with that guy? Why would he ask Kaori out? I mean, isn't he a killer and doesn't he want to kill me? Oh no... I'm going to see him, just the two of us and in that giant library, no one can hear my screams...' Mai thought in panic. She paused just out side the library doors to gather her thoughts.

"Mai! I need you to do something for me!" Houshou called out from behind her. Mai jumped and quickly moved away from the doors.

"Oh, were you going in?" He asked when he cought up. Mai nodded hesitantly, deciding to tell Houshou what had happened.

"...So she asked me to go and tell him she can't go. But anyway, what did you want me to do?" Mai asked, trying to smile but it seemed fake and insincere, even to her.

"It was just that Ayako and I wanted to be moved back into the same room. But that's not important! I'll go with you to tell Naru." Houshou said nonchalantly. Mai truely smiled and was quite glad at the fact that she wasn't going in alone.

"Thank you." She replied and pulled the door open to the library.

--

"Hello, Mai." Naru said when she came into view. Mai smiled weakly, her heart throbbing in her chest.

"Hi, um... Kaori is sick and she can't go to dinner with you tonight. Uh.. that is all, I shall take my leave." Mai curtseyed and quickly turned to leave.

"Mai." With one word, Mai froze, her heart clenching painfully. "Will you go with me instead?" He asked and Mai nearly fainted on the spot.

"I-I-I... I'm sorry! I'm really busy tonight!" She said, her face flushing. Naru nodded and Mai stole a glance at him. He looked as handsome as ever. 'I would have never suspected he'd kill me unless I heard what I did...'

"Mai, we'll be leaving now." Houshou said and, with a final glare at Naru, escorted Mai out of the library.

"Wait, Mai, we're still going to the ball together, right?" Naru asked, touching Mai's arm lightly. She flushed again and nodded unconsiously.

"Good." And he smiled at her. His lips curled slightly in a real smile, not his usual smirk. The world seemed to slow for the two of them as their eyes locked. Mai's brown ones meeting the dark blue in a fierce stare. His smiled turned to a slight smirk and he turned away in slow motion. Mai just stood there, her face a bright red, and watched him walk away.

'I've got it bad.' She thought as Houshou brought her back to reality by pulling her into the brightness of the day.

* * *

A/N: Gasp! How could Naru be evil?! I'm estimating about two more chapters so please keep reading! Oh and if anyone cares, I'm having sweet & sour chicken for dinner. It's my favorite!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: This story probably has the most twists I've ever written... Please enjoy!! Oh, and a fair warning: The flashback is some-what graphic. This is probably one the reasons the story is rated T.

Disclaimer: I own Ghost Hunt! (gets shot in the head by Fanfiction police people... if there are any...) Nevermind...

* * *

By the light of the moon

Mai rested her head upon the cold glass of her windows. She gazed out over the townspeople as though she were spying on them.

'I don't understand. He's supposed to kill me... So why look at me like that?' Mai wondered as she recalled the past events of that afternoon. The sun was setting and twilight was upon the castle. The commonfolk hurried to finish their business and get home to their families. Mai wished briefly for a family to come home to, but quickly dismissed the idea.

'It's time I grow up and accept the fact that they aren't coming back.' She thought and turned around. Leaning her back against the cool glass, Mai thought about the day she became an orphan.

-Flashback-

_"Mai, dear, sit still." Her mother's voice called to her from across the square. Mai grinned in her 5-year-old way. Her mother fussed over every detail of the festival._

_"It's her birthday so everything must be perfect. Yes... put those streamers from here to there." As her mother gestured and pointed, Mai snuck off her pedestal and started to meander through the bustling people. Eventually, and inevitably, got lost._

_"Mommy?" She called out, her large brown eyes filling with tears. She turned all around her to look for any familiar faces and caught sight of a boy around her age staring at her. He had dark hair and blue eyes. Mai decided that maybe he could help her find her mother._

_"Excuse me. But do you know where my mommy is?" Mai asked polietly. The boy glared at her and ran into the house he was standing in front of._

_"Mother, the princess. She's outside, mother!" Mai heard the boy shout and rustling of clothes came after. A woman appeared in the doorway before Mai._

_"Wow, you're very pretty!" Mai said in awe. The woman had a blemish-free, pale face. She had long black hair and she was tall and lean. The boy poked his head out from behind his mother's skirts._

_"Thank you. Your mother is this way." She gestured towards the main square and took Mai's hand. "Come now, child." She said in a gentle voice._

_"Ok." Mai replied happily, and took the boy's hand with her free one. "Come with us!" She smiled and the boy twisted away from her and ran away._

_"Oh, don't mind him. Kazuya is just shy." The woman said with a slight smile. Mai nodded._

_"Mai! Oh, dear! Don't scare me like that again!" Mai's mother ran up and took Mai into her arms as soon as the two girls stepped into the main square._

_"Mommy!" Mai giggled and hugged her mother._

_"Thank you for bring her back to me." The queen said gratefully to the other woman._

_"Anything for my Queen." She bowed and replied._

_"Tell me, what is your name?" Mai's mother asked._

_"I am Reiko Shibuya. I live down that way." Reiko smiled and Mai's mother grinned back._

_"Mommy, where's Daddy?" Mai asked, bored with all the smiles. Mai's mother sighed and pointed at a man who was dressed like all the other workers._

_"Daddy is helping set things up for the party. Don't get in his way, stay with me." Her mother patted Mai head and turned back to Reiko who was pulling something out from behind her._

_"Shiny?" Mai saw the light of the sun glint off what she held. It was a knife._

_"The royals don't give a care about us commonfolk! See how they use us for throwing a party for this pathetic child! Rebel!" Reiko shouted and thrust the knife into the Queen's chest before she knew what was happening._

_"Mommy?" Mai's voice was a deathly whisper as blood squirted all over her. "MOMMY!" She screamed and turned to her father but he had met the same fate. Blood stained the dirt and soaked into the grass. Mai felt her tears mixing with the blood on her face._

_"And now it's your turn child." Reiko said with a gentle tone and tried pulling the knife from the Queen's lifeless body. Mai turned and ran for her life._

-Flashback end-

'Oh my god... T-That was Naru and his mother...' Mai touched her cheek and felt the tears rolling down her face. 'Maybe that's why he hates us so much... We had his family killed for what she did to my mother... He must have escaped or something...' Mai was too tired for reason as she tried to figure it out.

She fought off sleep as she struggled out of her dress. Eventually she managed to free herself from the purple contraption and pulled a light sleep gown over her head. Mai collapsed onto her bed, closed her eyes, and allowed sleep to take her.

--Next month (3 days until the ball)

"No! That goes there! And those ribbons would look excellent with the flowers on table 6." Mai stood in the middle of the large ballroom and was directing the busy people like one would direct an orchestra. Maids with flowers, cooks with taste tests, butlers with streamers and decorations, all who were depending on Mai for direction.

"It's really impressive, the way she handles all of that." Ayako commented to Houshou with an air of approval. The two had prolonged their stay to see Mai's ball. They were watching the busy display from a small alcove high above eye level.

"At times like these, you can really see the princess in her." Houshou commented fondly. He had grown attached to the girl in the month and a half of his stay.

"Where are Lady Ayako and Lord Houshou? Please fetch for them." Mai asked loudly and sent the nearest person to find them. Ayako and Houshou glanced at each other and decended down the stairs to the main floor.

"Lady Mai, we heard that you require our presence?" Ayako smirked and Mai nodded not even looking up from her paper of things to do.

"If you're staying for the ball, you might as well make yourself useful and help. Could you please direct the maids with flower arrangements, Lady Ayako? Here's what they are supposed to look like. Lord Houshou could you be a taste tester for our cooks?" Mai smirked at the eagerness in his face.

"Yes, ma'am!" Houshou said and was escorted to the kitchens. Ayako was pulled along by some maids towards the tables.

"Princess... what about the enterance hall? How shall we decorate that?" A bold butler asked and Mai nodded.

"That is what I shall help with." And as Mai led the way to the undecorated hall, she felt a pair of eyes on her. She stopped and looked all around her but found that none were looking at her.

"Princess? Is something wrong?" The butler asked, concerned for the young girl.

"No, nothing. I'm kind of tired, but the hall is most important." Mai said with determination. She felt a hand on her arm.

"Mai, go sleep. I shall help here." Kaori smiled at the princess and Mai tried to stifle a yawn. "See, you need some rest."

"Alright." Mai reluctantly agreed and started towards her room with a lingering gaze at the half decorated ballroom. 'Was I really being watched? I feel sort of sick...'

Mai walked up to her doors and hesitated before opening. There it was again, the sickening feeling of someone watching her. "Excuse me, but will you please stop watching me. It's a bit annoying." Mai said and turned around.

No one was there.

--

"Mai, that's a bit creepy. Get some sleep. Maybe your nerves were just working overtime..." Kaori said after Mai explained what she felt that day. She was unable to rest because the feeling, although gone, was still haunting her.

"...Ok..." She replied and exhaustion hit her. She carefully rested her head on her pillow and failed to notice the eyes watching her every move.

--(Day of the ball)

"Wow, Mai your dress is... wow..." Kaori gasped as Mai pulled out the dress she was saving for the occasion. It was a light pink, strapless, and flowing. The pink fabric was smooth to the touch and flowed out from the waist. Mai loved the dress and felt as though it was made for her. (A/N: Sorry for interrupting, but there is a picture on my profile! And of Ayako's dress!)

"Thank you. I adore this dress. It makes me look like I actually have curves..." Mai joked at the fact that her chest was nothing to brag about. Kaori scoffed.

"You are lucky to have curves as gentle as those. I hate having large curves... nothing fits right..." Kaori muttered and clasped her arms over her larger chest.

"Mai, are you ready yet?" Ayako's voice interrupted and Mai answered, glad at the change of topic.

"No, but I think I might need some help with my dress." And Ayako came in wearing a purple halter dress. Just under her bust, were sparkly flowers. The smooth cloth went straight down, flattering her hips. The younger girls 'Wow'-ed and 'Oooo'-ed while Ayako blushed.

"Mai, your dress is much more flattering than mine. Let's get you changed." Ayako and Kaori grabbed the dress and cornered a frightened Mai.

--

"Did you have to be so rough?" Mai hissed at Ayako while carefully rubbing her sore scalp. The two girls forcefully twisted Mai's short hair into a small bun and fastened it with a diamond flower pin. Kaori hurried to her room to slip into her special maid uniform.

"Well, if you didn't wriggle so much, we wouldn't have to be so forceful. Now Mai, stop fidgeting and stand up straight. You're a princess for goodness sake!" Ayako brushed some imaginary dust from Mai's immaculate dress. Mai nodded and they stood straight and walked into the bright hall.

--

"My Lady." Mai stiffened when she heard his voice. She turned slowly and saw Naru. He was wearing a crisp, clean, black tuxedo. He offered a dazzling smile. "May I have this dance?" Mai took his outstrected hand almost automatically.

He led her out to the dance floor and took Mai into a slow waltz. They danced, completely unaware of the other couples around them, only aware of the other. Mai felt her eyes being drawn to his. His blue eyes were staring at her shamelessly. Mai blushed and glanced down at her feet.

"No. Do not look away. Mai..." Naru's voice was uncharacteristically soft and pleading. Mai looked at him and their eyes locked.

'No. He isn't going to kill me. I just know it. I can feel it.' Mai thought defiantly and the song ended all too soon.

"Thank you for the lovely dance. May I fetch you a drink?" Naru said and stepped back, bowing with a large sweeping motion.

"Yes, a drink would be greatly appreaciated." Mai responded, curtseying with a large smile. Naru turned and walked toward the refreshment table. He said a few short words to the man behind the table who was serving drinks.

'He looks familiar...' Mai thought and she looked straight into his eyes as he turned to her. Mai realized with a jolt that this was the man who tried to kill Naru. 'No...' Mai shook her head to clear her negative thoughts and she walked out to the empty balcony.

'I just know it... Naru wouldn't kill me. I just don't believe it.' Mai thought as she inhaled the fresh air. She released the breath and felt a hand on her shoulder. "Eep!" She exclaimed and turned quickly.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." Naru said and took a step back to show her he meant no harm.

"Oh, no, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scream like that..." Mai rushed to say and Naru smiled again. He handed her a drink and they gazed out over the hills that were behind the castle.

"Mai, I have something very important to tell you." Naru started.

"Wait. Please, I have somethings to say as well. I remembered something a couple days ago. I remembered meeting you... for the _very_ first time." Mai admitted and Naru nodded slowly. "I'm sorry..."

"No, I should be sorry. It was my mother who killed yours." He said and looked up at the dark sky to the bright stars.

"I-It's ok now. She's gone and she's not coming back." Mai asid softly and she inhaled for her second confession. "And I have something else I have... to get off my chest. I overheard something and I would like it very much if you could clarify it for me..." And Mai confessed all she heard that day in the corridor.

"What?" Naru said sharply and turned to stare at her. Mai flushed and nodded.

"That's what I heard. N-Naru, are you really going to kill me...?" Mai asked, her voice a weak whisper. Naru turned away.

"I was going to before. All was going as planned. At least... until I did something totally unexpected." He confessed. Mai gave him an encouraging look. "I fell in love with the target." He whispered and gently pressed his lips upon hers.

* * *

A/N: Don't forget, I said that there'd be one more chapter!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I am so sorry for the late update.

Standard disclaimer.

* * *

By the light of the moon

-

We all have secrets

Some better to tell

Others best left inside

Whisper your secrets

Where no one can hear

By the light of the moon...

-

Mai stood frozen with the lips of the boy she loved against hers. She slowly relaxed and kissed back after a few moments. All too soon, Naru pulled back.

"Mai..." He murmered her name and Mai finally remembered to blush. Blood rushed to her cheeks and filled out her face. Naru chuckled slightly, letting his emotions show to his beloved. Mai looked at him and suddenly felt a slight prick on her arm. She thought nothing of it until she felt weak and dizzy.

"I... I fell for you too." Mai muttered hoping the vertigo would pass. She closed her eyes and tried to calm her breathing but failed as Naru pulled her closer. Mai felt her heart rate shot up and her breathing became ragged and unsteady. She tried to take a breath and felt as though she were under water, sufficating with each labored breath.

"Mai? What's...?" Naru pulled apart from her when she clutched onto Naru's shirt. The fabric wrinkled under her death grip and Naru took a gentle hold of her wrists.

"I-I can't..." Mai struggled to say and her vision went blurry. The image of Naru's concered face blurred into darkness and Mai gasped for air again like a fish out of water. Naru pulled her closer and saw a slight flash of silver from the corner of his eyes. He gently pulled her arm forward and glared at the silver dart sticking out of her arm.

"Mai, this may hurt a little and I'm sorry." Naru whispered softly and Mai nodded briefly before returning to the task of breathing. As gently as he could, Naru pulled the dart from Mai's arm. She gasped sharply and then went limp. Naru frowned and pulled back.

"Mai.... Mai?" He shook her shoulders gently but Mai did not awaken from her state of unconsciousness. Feeling slightly guilty, Naru picked her up, careful as to not move her so much. 'Damn that poison dart...' He thought as he carried her towards the party that had continued without knowledge of the two star-crossed lovers.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you..." A voice, as quiet as a summer breeze, caught Naru's attention and he turned back to the empty balcony and saw a man perched upon the railing that prevented people from falling over the edge. It was Naru's boss. "Give me the girl." He demanded and Naru's grip on Mai tightened unconsciously, eliciting a soft moan from Mai.

"Over my dead body." Naru snarled at him as the man hopped down and stood confidently in front of the furious boy. Naru jerked away and started to back up into the ballroom.

"Come now, don't be like that. We're friends after all. In fact, I'm you uncle, so give her to me." The man smirked as Naru's face harded at the word 'uncle'. Again, Naru jerked away from his uncle's advances and tried backing into the room behind him.

"You're no uncle of mine. You are a horrid murderer and I'm through with you." Naru spat and finally reached the doorway to the party. With Mai firmly in his grasp, Naru turned and ran.

"Stop! Dammit..." The man started running too late and Naru escaped with Mai into the dancing crowd. He weaved between the couples until he spotted Houshou dancing with Ayako. Naru quickly caught their eye and stopped them long enough to tell them the situation.

"You can't be running around here with a poisoned girl, a princess no less, with a crazy guy following you! That's just insane..." Houshou commented and he sighed. Ayako held up her had as though to hit him for stating the obvious but was stopped as Naru spoke with bitterness.

"Right now, it's all we can do. But if you have a better idea, please, let's hear it." Naru said bitterly and Houshou looked down at his feet in silence. A few seconds passed in silence and Mai moaned softly, making everyone suddenly aware of how much time they were wasting.

"Is there a doctor in her castle?" Naru asked urgently and Ayako shrugged and Houshou looked confused. Naru made a frustrated sound and ran into the male bathroom. Houshou follwed and, after a moment of hestitation, Ayako did as well. They locked the door and placed Mai on the ground.

"I need your tie, Houshou." Naru said and as he took it from the confused older man, he whispered words of reassurance to Mai. He tied the tie tightly around her upper arm, cutting off the circulation and, hopefully, the poison. Ayako ran out and returned shortly with an empty cup and a handful of napkins.

"You'll need to suck the poison out. You can spit it in here." She said and the men stared at her in her moment of brillance until she smacked Houshou in the head and yelled at them to get moving. Naru bent down and placed his lips upon Mai's tender and pale arm. A light blush spread across his cheeks as he tried to push dirty thoughts from his mind. He sucked softly and the bitter taste of the poison filled his mouth along with the stale taste of blood.

"Ugh." He grunted and spat the mouthful in the cup. He repeated the process until all he could taste was blood. He stole a glance at Mai as he wiped his mouth with the napkins and smiled. Her cheeks were filling with color again and her breathing, although a bit raspy, had returned to normal.

"N-Naru?" Her weak whisper sent relief through Naru's body.

"I'm here Mai. I'll always be here." He whispered and a tiny smile graced her lips along with a very faint blush. Her brown eyes opened and met his crystal blue. They stared into the eyes of their lover until Houshou made a loud, embarrassed cough. The two quickly looked away.

'I'm acting as though I'm in a romance novel...' Mai thought and tried to keep them from seeing her flaming cheeks.

"Good, Mai's ok. But what will we do about you're uncle out there?" Houshou said to Naru. Ayako bit her lip in frustration and Mai wondered who they were talking about.

"I have a small plan." Naru replied after a moments hesitation.

-

"Aya, go!" Houshou whispered into Ayako's ear and she hissed at the nickname.

"Alright, alright, but don't call me that!" The two put on false worried faces and hurried out across the hall. Ayako turned to the bedroom halls and Houshou went down the hall that lead to the kitchens.

"Hopefully, my uncle will take the bait and follow one. But even if he doesn't..." Naru whispered into Mai's ear and she tried to focus on his words instead of his warm breath on her ear. His warmth was suddenly gone as Naru himself walked onto the floor with a carefully constructed mask of indifference. Mai watched as he was approached by a man who couldn't be over 40 and Naru tensed up.

"Be careful..." Mai wished with every fiber in her being that everything would turn out and that the two of them could live together forever.

-

"Where is the body?" Naru stopped at the sound of the very voice he dreaded of hearing.

"Uncle Juro." Naru turned and sneered his uncle's given name. The man flinched and glared.

"You know I changed my name to Hideo. A name as fine as that can only belong to me." He tilted his chin up and talked down to Naru with an air of superiority. Resisting the urge to roll his eyes, Naru responded with a slight incline with his head.

"I don't understand your reasoning. But then, I never did before." He teased the older man who's left eye had just started twitching. 'And this is why making fun of your elders is so much fun.'

"Well, you are just a stupid, silly boy." Hideo replied with fake happiness clear in his voice.

"My, my. Don't get so angry. It'll be bad for your blood pressure." Naru responded cooly, crossing his arms casually in front of his chest. A mistake.

"Judging by your relaxed posture, the girl is fine. Ah, oh dear, that's not good." Hideo narrowed his eyes and carefully looked for the slightest twitch on his nephew's face. The emotionless mask stayed in place as Naru stiffened.

"You can not have her." Naru glared and disappeared among the oblivious couples.

-

"Mai, we must get you into a safe hiding place. Is there a place that no one knows about?" Naru had returned as swiftly as he could the the men's washroom and gently took her hand.

"No, well, yes, but..." Mai stammered and looked away, fear creeping into her body. There was never an easy happy ending for her.

"But?" Naru prompted and Mai removed her hand from his and took a deep breath.

"There's... the maze."

-

"How do you think Mai is doing?" Ayako asked, axiously brush stray strands of hair from her eyes and smoothed the purple fabric around her thighs. Houshou didn't respond and continued scanning the crowd for any sign of the brown haired girl or even her dark haired companion.

"I can't find them anywhere!" He whispered exasperatedly and Ayako let out a sigh of relief.

"That means that he can't find them either. And he doesn't have a bird's eyeview." Ayako gestured around the alcove that they had previously occupied when they were watching the preparations.

"I just don't like not being able to see Mai. She's like my little sister." Houshou confessed and Ayako nodded.

"It's amazing the things she does to people." She commented and a heavy silence fell on them as they realized how much Mai had influenced them.

"Let's look again." Houshou said, his voice shaky from the thought of losing her. Ayako nodded, not trusting her self to speak.

-

"Now, don't go too far. Try to stay in the shadows. And... be safe." Naru's voice had a pleading edge to it as her reluctantly let go of Mai's hand at the edge of the maze. Mai nodded to all his demands and put on a brave smile.

"Don't go back to him. Stay with me... please?" She pleaded softly, knowing that it would have absoutely no effect. Once Naru made up his mind there was no stopping him.

"I can't I have to go back and try to get rid of him."

"How?"

"I'm working on that."

-

"Look, there's Naru! He came from outside. That's... strange." Houshou pointed and Ayako lept to her feet. She had abandoned the search to take off her heeled shoes.

"Is that his uncle? The one who's talking to him now? And where's Mai?" Ayako worriedly pointed out that Mai was no where in sight. She rushed to a window that viewed the outside world and looked for the short bob of brown hair but found nothing.

It was as though she had vanished.

-

"Do you actually think I believe that crap?!" Hiedo yelled at Naru after he calmly explained that Mai was not where he 'thought' she was. All lies, of course, and he could see right through them.

"No, but you should. It's the truth." Naru replied cautiously. He hoped Mai was hidden well for he knew that his uncle would never believe him.

"..." With a furious glare, Hideo stormed past Naru and walked into the crisp, cool evening air. With his keen eyes, Naru watched him as he walked down past the gardens and towards the maze. He stole a glance inside then a sideways look at Naru, who's face was still hidden by that emotionless mask. But his body language spoke for his face. Tense shoulders, clenched hands, and legs ready to run.

Naru gave away her hiding spot.

-

"Ow!" Mai exclaimed as she was tripped by a branch. With a ripping sound and the sickening sound of flesh against gravel, Mai tumbled to the ground. She quickly turned to find her dress badly ripped.

"Aw, no! It was such a gorgeous dress. Oh, I need to be quieter!" Mai covered her mouth with a hand and her nose was assulted with the smell of blood. To Mai's greatest dismay, blood adorned her hands and her knees too, she figured by the stinging that she felt from them. With deep regret, she ripped a couple strips of the silky fabric from the skirt and tied them around her hands and knees for make-shift bandages.

"There is no escape." The intimadating voice of an older man scared Mai half to death. His voice sounded far away and yet right next to her at the same time. It was cold, cruel and almost calculating, as though he had something bad for her when he found her.

"Naru..." Mai whispered and continued to blunder into the darkness of the maze.

-

"Mai?! Where are you?!" Naru sped through the maze glancing in each direction hoping to find his beloved before his uncle.

"Naru?!" Her faint shout shot hope through him and he headed toward the feeble sound.

"Mai! Where are you?!" Again and again, he called but Mai did not reply again. His hope dwindling fast, Naru picked up the pace.

'Empty, empty, empty, em- wait, what was that?' A sudden movement and a shimmer of light caught his eye down one of the many corridors. Figuring it was his only lead, Naru took a sharp left.

"Mai?" His voice shattered the stifling silence and he was suddenly tackled to the ground.

"Naru, oh Naru! I was so afraid you were that horrible man!" Naru pushed at the thing that had hit him until Mai's voice calmed him.

"Mai? I almost thought you were my uncle. Don't you ever tackle me again." Naru scolded her but was too relieved to actually mean it. Mai giggled and she smiled at him until they heard an all too fimilar voice.

"My, my. How sickeningly sweet." Naru's grip tightened with a possessive edge to it. Mai winced and held to him tightly.

"Get away from her! She didn't do anything to you!" Naru yelled and Mai worried why he wasn't including himself in his statements.

"True, I suppose. But if she was to accidently die out here, well who better to take the throne than her lover but alas he was incidentally was killed with her so therefore, her lover's uncle." He said everything smoothly, as though he had this whole thing planned out.

"But she won't 'accidentally die'. I'm going to protect her with my life." Naru snarled and swept Mai into a bridal-style position and ran away from his uncle.

"Naru! Please don't say that, I have a horrid feeling that you really will die. And I can't let you can't leave me..." Mai mumbled half her sentences into his chest, savoring his warmth and the wondeful feeling of being in his arms.

"Mai, you know there are no happy endings." Naru responded a bit harsher than he had intended. Mai looked up at him, fighing the tears that were stinging behind her eyes. Naru slowed to a stop and put Mai down, the wonderful feeling gone.

"I know that... and yet I... I can't help hoping for one anyway!" Mai had given in to the tears and they fell freely, cleaning dirt from her cheeks. Naru refused to look at her.

"... Right. We need to keep moving. I think he knows this maze pretty well. There's no other way that he could find us that quickly." He walked away, expecting Mai to follow right away but she hesitated and that was all that was needed.

"A-Alright." Mai tried to stand up as Naru walked away from her but her eyes widened as the hedge came alive and cut her off. It blocked the way Naru was going and nearly pushed her over.

"NARU!!" He turned the moment he heard the note of desperation in her voice. But when he looked back all he saw was a hedge that shouldn't be there.

"Dammit. MAI!!"

-

"You go in first." Ayako gave Houshou's arm a light push. They stood outside the rusty, black gate to the maze. From where they were, the enterance looked much too intimidating to actually enter. Houshou's eye twitched.

"No, you go first."

-

"All the pieces are falling into place." Again Mai heard his voice from behind her. Quickly turning, she fell down again.

"Careful darling. Don't want to hurt yourself too bad." His smile would have been almost pleasent if Mai didn't know exactly who she was talking to. She whimpered softly, praying that Naru would come for her soon.

"Y-You'll kill me anyway." She whispered. He threw his head back and laughed heartily. Mai took this momentary distraction as a blessing and tried to side-step him. Hideo, catching sight of Mai's movements, moved to block her and they collided and fell to the ground.

"Damn girl, do you want me to kill you?!" Hideo glared and grabbed Mai by her hair and began dragging her with him. Squealing and yelping in pain, Mai was helpless to do anything but follow him as he navigated the maze.

-

Naru found himself feeling slight deja vu as he ran around the maze. He had a feeling that the more he ran the further away she got. The longer he was away from her, the larger the chance of her getting hurt or worse. The more he loved her, the more she was unattainable.

"Mai, where are you dammit!?" His desperate shout didn't fall on deaf ears as he turned a corner and found Ayako and Houshou still standing at the enterance, looking in.

"Come help look for Mai." Naru looked at them, pleading with his eyes. The couple took only one look before running into the maze.

-

"Just what do you want from me?!" Mai yelped and then silenced. When Hideo had surrendered Mai's hair, they were in a place that could only be described as a lair.

"Many things but mostly the crown. So, have any death preferences?" Hideo looked up from a table of sharp looking knives.

"Yeah, old age." Mai countered, her fear making her seem brave. Hideo chuckled and shook his head.

"Sorry darling, but that's not a choice."

"Why do you call me darling?"

"I want to you think of me as your uncle. I mean, if I weren't about to kill you, you'd have married Naru and then you'd really be my niece. I want you to feel comforable around me." He smiled pleasently again and Mai tried not the throw up. His logic was sickening.

"I'm not comfortable with you calling me 'darling' though." She muttered and edged away from the knife table. "If I were to die, I'd want it to be quick and easy. No pain or suffereing." She fingered the hem of her sleeve as she whspered the piece of information to her enemy.

"Ah, so a decapitation perhaps? Or a gun shot to the head?" He picked up a small sword and a pistol respectively. Mai took a frightened step back.

"I don't want to know I''m going to die! If you do kill me, do it when I don't expect it. I'm scared..." Mai hugged herself, trying to supress the shivers that ran up and down her spine. Hideo replaced the sword and pocketed the gun. The shivers were unstoppable now. She was so taken by fear that her breaths were coming in short gasps.

"I won't kill you now. There are some things I want to know. Do you really know what happened to your father?" Hideo looked away from her while asking. Curious, Mai replied almost instantly.

"He was stabbed in the chest by a knife and died."

"Oh, yes, I suppose he did... Although his body was never checked. Then it disappeared. I believe that he's still alive and I am determined to find him and kill him." Hideo glared at a spot on the floor as Mai absorbed the new information.

"I-I'm not an orphan then?!" She smiled largely and didn't notice the trigger being pulled. Nor the body that lept in front of her

-

"D-Did you hear that?" Ayako fearfully asked, clutching Houshou's arm. The gunshot rang in their ears, filling them with dread.

"Yes, I did. And I can't feel my fingers too." Houshou jerked his arm free and tried to get the blood flowing in his veins.

"H-How can you be so casual about it?! What if that was our little Mai?!" Ayako's voice became hysterical and Houshou hugged his fiance to calm her.

"I have this feeling that it wasn't her. Trust me."

"...O-Okay."

-

"NOOOO!!" Mai screeched and fell to the floor, tears streaming down her face. "Naru, you stupid fool! Why?!!"

"M-Mai, I'm alright." Naru lie on the cold, hard ground wincing and clutching his lower torso. No blood was present and he hesitantly pulled a silver serving plate from under his shirt. Mai blinked, her tears stopping from suprise.

"What? Where did you get that?" Her breath was a whisper, the sudden turn of events left her weak.

"Damn you." Hideo muttered under his breath and dropped the gun to run.

"Wait! Was what you said true?" Mai hesitantly looked away from Naru to the one who had almost killed him.

"No, you stupid girl." He spat and continued running until he was out of their sight.

"It was merely luck that I had this." Naru said, acting as though his uncle had never spoken. "I ran into a waiter at your party and in my haste, I thoughtlessly took his tray. I had it tucked into my shirt the whole time." He shrugged casually.

"Thank goodness that you have such luck. If that were me, I'd be dead." Mai joked, tears starting to well up. "I'm so glad you're safe."

"We have to finish this once and for all. Shall we?" Naru stood and discarded the badly dented tray without a second thought. Mai stared up at him without moving because her strength was gone. He sighed and picked her up bridal style.

"N-Naru..." Mai stuttered and then stopped herself. She slowly wrapped her arms around his pale neck and hugged him.

-

"He couldn't have gotten that far." Naru muttered loud enough for Mai to hear. She held on to him tightly, listening carefully to the sounds of the night.

"Wait! What's t-that?" Mai's soft voice stopped the pair and they listened carefully. Two pairs of footsteps were hurring towards them.

"One's... male. The other has... heels." Naru closed his eyes and listened closely. "Most likely Houshou and Ayako. But we can not be sure." Naru hastily added seeing Mai's face light up. He probably wasn't wrong but if he was...

"Mai!!! Where are you?!" Ayako's hysterical screaming made the two wince.

"Come on." Naru put Mai on her feet and gently pulled her towards Ayako. "Please stay with them." He pleaded softly.

"Naru..." Mai looked at him with an expression of worry.

"It would make me feel so much better."

"But it'd make me feel worse!" She narrowed her eyes and clutched his hand.

"Please." His eyes held hers and she realized that he said 'please'. Twice even.

"Promise you'll come back." She whispered, closing her eyes.

"Of course." He replied and gave her a light kiss. Mai opened her eyes quickly but he was gone.

-

'Damn girl. Damn boy. This won't be good.' Hideo snarled as he expertly maneuvered his way through the maze until he came upon his other 'secret hide-out'. Various articles of dirty clothing litered the floor and a wall of color screens sat oppisite a messy work table filled out with stacks of paper turning yellow from age. He walked to the tallest stack of papers and lifted the top one. A paragraph written in crude english was inked on to the wrinkly paper.

"Stop." A calm, cold voice stopped him from tucking the paper into his coat pocket. He turned and saw a thin silhouette holding something up.

"No! Please don't! I haven't finished it all yet!" Hideo pleaded, knowing that the object was surely a gun. The silhouette lowered the gun a moment.

"What are you talking about?" It was at that moment when Hideo launched himself at the silhouette but it moved swiftly out of the way. He looked back and saw the impassive face of his nephew.

"Damn you." He growled. The gun was placed against his forehead and he froze.

"I suggest that you answer me." He said icily. "Who did you think I was?"

"...My boss." Hideo answered after a moments hesitation.

"What you haven't you done yet?" Naru asked and then yanked the paper from Hideo's hands.

"I haven't finished preparing... for the end of the world."

-

"Mai, never, ever leave me! I was so worried!" Ayako held Mai in a death hug. Mai spluttered to try and let Ayako know that she was cutting off her air. "Sorry..." Ayako let go and Mai took a deep breath.

"H-He's gone." Mai's eyes filled with tears again and finally let them loose. The flood overwhelmed her and she fell to the ground with shaky sobs.

"He'll be back. Don't worry." Houshou bent down and rubbed her back gently, a tactic his mother taught him. Soon her sobs receded to streams of tears on her pale face.

"B-But what if h-he doesn't come back?

-

"The end of the world?" Naru raised an eyebrow with skepticism. Hideo glared.

"Yes. 'The world shall end with a girl and boy. Love forbidden and love deprived.' It's on that paper you rudely took from me." He leaned back into a more relaxed position as Naru glanced from the paper to Hideo and back again.

"That makes no sence. And why the hell would you believe that crap?" Naru asked bitterly. Hideo laughed maniacally and replied with a sneer.

"I don't need to explain myself to you. I believe what I do." He shrugged and Naru found that his patience was wearing thin.

"Well it could be any two boys or girls so why make us your target?" Naru played along, asking a perfectly logical question.

"I... I don't know. I wasn't planning on it until I realized that you fell in love with the princess. Then it all worked out." A smug grin covered his face and Naru's fingers tensed.

"Any last words?"

"...'Et tu, Brute?'"

"Ah, the last words of Julius Caesar..."

One could say that this was a shot heard around the world.

-

"Mai, d-don't worry." Houshou frantically rubbed her back as she stared into space after tensing upon hearing the gunshot. Ayako had sat on her other side and as quietly wiping tears from her own face.

"H-He's coming." Mai whispered, stuttering from crying so much.

All three turned their heads at the sound of weary footsteps. They looked down the dark passage way, waiting with held breaths. A wobbly silhouette appeared and a few moments later, Naru's lean body was distinguishable. Mai gasped and with a sudden adrenaline rush, she ran to Naru.

"I-I... How? What happened?... I'm so glad you're safe." Mai repeated and hugged him automatically. His arms enclosed around her waist and he mumbled into her ear.

"W-What?" Mai looked at him. He smiled at her and then kissed her passionately. Mai decided to to say to anything but to go along. A few minutes passed and they pulled apart. Naru looked around as though he was waiting for something to happen.

'I knew it. He was just an idiot.'

"N-Naru? What's wrong?" Mai asked and he kissed har again softly.

"Nothing. I'll love you until the end of the world."

* * *

A/N: I-It's done? I AM SO SORRY! Here are a few of my feeble excuses:

High school, life, death, love, hate, holidays, birthdays, grounded, busy, and the usual: procrastination. I hope you all aren't too mad.

Yes, there will be a follow up. I WILL START A.S.A.P.!!!

Oh and Juro means tenth son. I made that his real name because the tenth son isn't usually special. Haha. I'm cruel to my characters. Hideo means splended man because he thinks he's all that. And those really were Julius Caesar's last words. All that was looked up.


	9. Epilogue

A/N: And here it is! Hopefully a suitable ending....

Disclaimer: I think by now you'd know...

* * *

By the light of the moon: Epilogue

"Mommy! Look at what I can do!" A little girl of about five spun in her pale pink dress, sending the soft fabric flying in the air. Her dark brown curls danced about her child-like face and her blue eyes were full of happiness... Until she tripped.

"Oh! Karin, are you ok?" Mai called out to her daughter in a panic.

"I'm fine! I said I'm fine, Gene!" Karin pushed away from her older brother of seven, Gene. The boy had brown eyes, black hair, and a sweet smile.

"Alright. You didn't get scraped?" He had a slight obsession with his 'adorable little sister' as he called her.

"I said I'm fine. Go away." Karin playfully stuck out her tongue and ran towards Mai.

"Karin, be nicer to your brother. He was only looking out for you." Mai scolded and Karin pouted.

"Where's Daddy?" She asked sourly.

"I knew he shouldn't have spoiled her so much." Mai muttered to herself. "He's in the library, where he always is." Mai sarcastically added to herself.

"Actually, I'm here." Naru's slightly annoyed voice startled Mai and she turned to face her husband.

"Oh.... Hi?" Mai smiled brightly and Karin attached herself to his leg.

"Daddy! Let's play a game! Let's play Sudoku! I bet I'll beat you like I did yesterday!" Karin grinned and Naru nodded and leaned down to rub her head in an attempt to remove her from his leg.

"Karin, you have to let Daddy go if you want to play." Mai came to his rescue and he repaid her with a tiny, grateful smile. Mai felt the familiar rush of blood to her cheeks and she scolded herself in her mind.

'We've been married for nearly ten years! I shouldn't be blushing like this...' She took Karin into her lap and Gene came over to supervise. The happy family of four played several games of Sudoku usually ending with either Naru or Karin winning. And they lived happily ever after...

* * *

A/N: The end? It's crap.....

You don't need to review.


End file.
